Cat Eyes OriginsEl Nacimiento
by Nekomatta
Summary: No me pegueis, ya se que esta horrorosamente escrito, pero Cat es mi niñita, fue mi primer OC inspirado en una serie, cuando tenia catorce añitos, que recuerdo... Ahora le he cambiado un poco, y he pensado bien su historia, espero que os guste.


El Nacimiento

_"Todo el mundo me hiere,_  
_Todo el mundo me viola_  
_¿Molesto? Gente, dejadme sola."_

Ambrosine se levantó de la cama. Soltó su guitarra a un lado y tiró otra bola de papel arrugado contra la papelera. El papel rebotó en el borde metálico de su cárcel, rebelde, al parecer no quería estar encerrado.

Suspiró mientras una chica con unas enormes ojeras moradas le devolvía la mirada.

-No tienes buen aspecto cariño – Sonrió sarcásticamente a su propio reflejo.

Abrió una puerta que había junto a su armario y entró tambaleándose de sueño en un enorme baño clásico. Volvió a ponerse frente al espejo mientras se desvestía. Buscó a tiendas y con los ojos semicerrados cogió algo con la mano, de pronto las notas estridentes de una canción rebotaron contra las paredes inundando el lugar.

-Esto esta algo mejor, ¿Verdad? – Comentó al aire, mientras metía un pie en la ducha que había a su lado.

Un chorro de agua fría impactó contra el cuerpo de Ambrosine, provocando que cada poro de su piel se estremeciera bajo el choque térmico y su cabeza se despejara. Las gotas se deslizaban por el cuerpo adolescente, por las curvas aun por terminar y por el pelo rojo como el fuego. Salió corriendo de la ducha, sacudiéndose como si fuera un animal las gotas de fría agua.

-¡Joder! – Musitó apretando los dientes- ¡Todas las mañanas igual! Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hacen a posta…

La mirada de Ambrosine se tornó triste, y dejó de quejarse.

-No, no la hacen a posta… No tienen tiempo para esas cosas.-En silencio terminó de prepararse.

A la media hora bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, vestida con una versión de lo que ella consideraba un buen uniforme. Lleno de modificaciones que le había echo, y en vez de unos pequeños zapatos negros, reglamentarios en el uniforme, llevaba sus siempre inseparables botas militares.

Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, había decidido que no había otra forma de esconder esas enormes ojeras que tenia en los ojos.

Un desayuno solitario le esperaba en la mesa, como siempre, sus padres estaban demasiados ocupados con sus quehaceres diarios. Nunca desayunaban ni comían juntos. Ambrosine se obligó a comer, siempre se le hacia un nudo en el estomago muy molesto por la mañanas, no le gustaba la imagen de desierto museo que tenia su casa. Cuando termino salió a todo correr hasta la puerta de la enorme casa, como siempre, el chofer le esperaba delante de la limusina. En cuanto tuviera edad, y para eso solo faltaban unos meses, se sacaría el carnet de la moto, y dejaría de depender del chofer. Aquel hombre siempre tenía cara de Buldog malhumorado.

"Otro genial día estaba empezando, otro día lleno de aventuras" Pensó mientras miraba las calles desde las ventanas tintadas, ignoró el reflejo de su rostro entristecido.

A los cinco minutos ya podía ver el enorme edificio de granito, con sus grandes extensiones de parque y grandes campos de deportes. Se bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta sin despedirse, sabia que decir adiós era innecesario y frustrante, en todos aquellos años nunca había obtenido respuesta.

-¡Hey! Hay llega la estrella del pop – un grupo de chicas la miró, desdeñosas, parecían que se habían agrupado en la puerta para esperarla y verla llegar- ¿Cómo es que se ha dignado a visitarnos la gran estrella Ambrosine Miller?

Ambrosine se limitó a pasar de largo, recolocándose las gafas de sol. No pensaba rebajarse al nivel de esas envidiosas que suspiraban por tener su vida.

-¿Tanta vergüenza te da que nos vean contigo que te ocultas bajo unas gafas de sol, o es que has estado la noche llorando por que eres la primera del Top 10 de cantantes patéticas? – La que la insultaba era una chica de pelo negro, llena de pecas.

Ambrosine sonrió como mera respuesta, sin si quiera mirarlas, siguiendo su camino. "La ignorancia es el mejor arma" Pensó con una sonrisilla de autosatisfaccion en el rostro.

-Eres una cobarde plagiadora Ambrosine

Aquello fue demasiado, se dio la vuelta, clavándole los ojos con los dientes apretados. Sus pensamientos de razona superioridad desaparecieron, le podian decir de todo, y ella se mantendria impasible, pero habian repasado el limite con creces cuando le habian dicho plagiadora.

-¿Te corroe la envidia Megan? ¿Aun te corroe la envidia por que yo triunfe y tu no? –Levantó los brazos llamando la atención de los presentes- Venga, diles a todos que ni siquiera la enorme fortuna de tus padres fue suficiente para que las discográficas quisieran contratarte, venga, ¿A que esperas?

La chica enrojeció de vergüenza, su rostro estaba crispado, rabioso. Estaba dispuesta a herir, con palabras o con las manos. Optó por lo segundo. De un salto se tiró encima de Ambrosine, cayeron al suelo rodando. De inmediato los alumnos que habían estado observando con interés la pequeña batalla de las chicas victorearon gritando el nombre de una o de otra. Eso a Ambrosine le daba igual.

Dos manos las separaron de pronto, no sabia de quien y no le importaba, solo tenía ojos para Megan, estaba furiosa.

-Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí –Gritó la morena humillada- ¡Todos sabemos que eres adoptada, ni tus padres te quieren!

Aquel golpe la había aturdido. Casi pudo oír como alguien replicaba que eso no era cierto, que ella era hija genética de los Miller, y aunque todos los certificados lo dijeran así… Ambrosine siempre había tenido la sensación de que no pertenecía a aquella familia.

Las llevaron a clase, se dejo llevar, como hipnotizada. Algo estaba creciendo dentro de ella, ¿Era agonía? ¿Frustración? Lo único que sabia era que dolía y que cada vez se hacia mas grande. Miró a su alrededor, como si no reconociera que se encontraba en clase, como si no reconociera la tan familiar voz del profesor, miro a su alrededor y por primera vez se dejo dar cuenta de algo que se ocultaba, estaba sola, completamente sola.

Tenia que salir.

Salir.

Pero no sabía a donde. Se levantó tirando la silla. Estaba confusa, le dolía el pecho y tenia unas infrenables ganas de gritar, de salir. Una mano la agarró, y una voz le gritó algo de una silla. No entendía, las voces no le llegaban, era como si estuviera a kilómetros de ellas y una tormenta la envolviera. Aquella mano se apretó contra su hombro, y su cuerpo reaccionó solo. Los músculos de sus pies se tensaron, y cuando se relajaron todo su cuerpo se elevó, en una explosión de fuerza. Sus pies cayeron sobre los hombros de alguien, que cayo bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Y entonces la vista se le nublo, justo antes de ver como unas garras monstruosas se dirigían veloces a una garganta. Desde la lejanía escuchaba gritos, pero consiguió distinguir las palabras de una voz. "Cálmate, estoy contigo, cálmate".

La embestida termino con un movimiento seco. Aquella zarpa no desgarró nada. Con lentitud la enorme bestia se giró, olisqueó el aire, extrañada, confusa y acabo cerrando los ojos y cayendo, lánguida, sobre el propietario de aquella ronca voz.

El hombre se marchó con el pequeño cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, ya se ocuparían de las mentes de los demás, de sus recuerdos, el debía preocuparse por la chica. No pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña y extraña marca, en el pecho derecho de la pequeña, parecía una marca de nacimiento, una llave egipcia de la vida. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó por encima del cuerpo inconciente. Con un leve gesto de cabeza, desechando los gritos que se escuchaban a su espalda, salió de aquella escuela para niños ricos.

En las mareas de oscuridad Ambrosine luchaba, se estaba ahogando, no era capaz de respirar, y por mucho que braceara era incapaz de salir de aquella capa de profundo negro. En ese momento dos grandes ojos de color rojo se abrieron ante ella, y unas enormes fauces rugieron.

Ambrosine se sintió pequeña, insignificante, como si no fuera más que un grano de arena ante un gigante. Intento salir de allí, pero el poco aire que le quedaba se le escapó de la boca, una nube de color plata subió desde sus labios, iluminando un poco la oscuridad.

Salir.

¿Para que? Tarde o temprano aquel gigante de ojos rojos y fauces enormes la acabaría atrapando, entonces… ¿Por qué luchar? El cuerpo de Ambrosine se quedó flotando, sin aire, sin fuerzas, esperando su destino. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

La nube de plata se fue depositando en ella levemente, partícula a partícula, y una voz susurró, casi inaudible, inteligible. Ambrosine cerró los ojos, agotada, vencida ¿Por qué tardaba tanto aquel gigante en devorarla? La voz sonó otra vez, molesta. Y otra vez más fuerte. "Estoy contigo…"

Ambrosine abrió los ojos, a tiempo de ver como la fauces se cerraban a su alrededor. "Estoy contigo…"

Como un resorte Ambrosine se irguió en la cama. Estaba llena de sudor frío, y no podía hacer más que jadear. Le faltaba el aire. Tenía las manos agarrotadas, encerradas, aprisionando con sus dedos a las inocentes sabanas. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos desenfocados. Distinguió sus cortinas, sus pósteres, incluso a su guitarra. Estaba en su habitación, todo había sido una pesadilla, no había pasado nada en el colegio. Suspiró, y entonces vio la chaqueta que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Una chaqueta de hombre.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, y una oleada de olores le golpeó la nariz. Aturdida cerro los ojos intentando llevarse las manos a la cara, pero el chirrido de algo metálico le perforo los oídos, un sinfín de sonidos le estaban haciendo enloquecer. Intento levantarse, mareada, desorientada. Noto como el cuero caía rozando su piel, y escucho como golpeaba el suelo, tan fuerte como si hubiese explotado un petardo a sus pies. Se acuclillo nerviosa, temblando.

Y entonces todo paso. Dejo de escuchar, dejo de oler. Levantó la cara asustada, cautelosa, como si esperara que volviera a ocurrir.

-Te acostumbraras -Dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

Ambrosine giro la cabeza débil, sin fuerzas.

-Yo lo hice - Termino, mientras blandía una cerveza sin alcohol en una mano y le daba un mordisco a una manzana.- ¿No tenéis algo menos sano que esto?

Era un hombre joven, con el pelo moreno, corto y alborotado, una barba de pocos dias remarcaba aun mas sus pomulos de hombre adulto, y unos ojos verdes miraban a Ambrosine con tranquilidad absoluta. Vestia pantalones vaqueros y una simple camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaban asomar unos brazos de trabajada musculatura. Se acerco caminando y se agacho hacia Ambrosine con la mano extendida.

-No te preocupes, aguantare con esto -Ambrosine se encogio sobre si misma, asustada- ¡Hey! Tranquila, solo iba a coger mi chaqueta… -Cogió la chaqueta tirada al suelo y miro hacia afuera- Por cierto… deberias vestirte.

Ambrosine se dio cuenta poco a poco que su cuerpo estaba allí, y miro con un delicado movimiento de cuello su aspecto. Se había olvidado de que estaba desnuda.

-No es que me desagrade la visión -Bromeó aun mirando hacia afuera- Pero es que no quiero que me acusen de pedofilia, tienes pinta de rondar los 16, unos 16 bien llevados, pero 16.

Paso a paso, Ambrosine se acercó al armario y cogió lo primero que toco con las yemas de los dedos. Unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y apretados y una camiseta negra y rota con el nombre de algún grupo de rock.

-¿Cuándo vienen tus padres? -Pregunto, aun de espaldas a Ambrosine.

-No lo se, nunca hablamos -se abrocho el botón del pantalón- ¿Quién eres?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, apoyo el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta dejando caer parte del peso de su cuerpo en la pared.

-¿Yo? Nadie importante pequeña - Le guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba el botellín de cerveza y le daba un trago- mi nombre es Victor.

-Yo me llamo Ambrosine… aunque todo el mundo me llama Sine… -Una bocanada de olor le llego de nuevo, aunque esta vez supo reconocerlo, era el olor de aquel hombre que se había presentado como Victor, olía bien- Y… ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Quería que le dijera que el era el nuevo profesor de educación física del colegio y que ella se había desmayado haciendo alguna actividad, pero tenia pocas esperanzas de que así fuera, básicamente por que eso no explicaba que estuviera desnuda.

-Simplemente has descubierto que eres especial, como yo.

-¿Especial? -Ambrosine enarcó una ceja incrédula- querrás decir un monstruo, casi… ¿Era mía esa zarpa que casi mata a ese chico?

El hombre sencillamente asintió.

Ambrosine se miró las manos incrédula, era imposible que aquellas manos, tan pequeñas y débiles hubiesen… En ese momento el sonido de un coche llegar la distrajo, ¿Cómo podía escuchar el sonido del motor desde esa distancia? Aquello estaba tomando matices antinaturales.

-Esos deben de ser tus padres, tenemos que hablar con ellos. Tu te vienes conmigo, conozco un sitio donde te ayudaran.

-¿Pero tu vienes conmigo? -Los ojos de Ambrosine brillaban, estaban acuosos- No creo que ha mis padres le importe que me vaya, es mas… creo que ni se darían cuenta mientras que parte de mis ingresos vayan a parar en sus cuentas del banco...

Victor torció el gesto, parecía querer decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Además… soy un peligro con patas, deberían encerrarme. Soy un monstruo. -sus ojos se empañaron aun mas- Tenían razón al decir que ellos no eran mis padres, ¿como dos personas normales iban a tener una hija así?

Victor solo se quedo a su lado, apretando el hombro de la chica con su mano.

-Componte, tus padres están en la puerta -Le apretó un poco mas el hombro- Te prometo que al lugar donde te llevo te ayudaran.

Los dos escucharon el sonido metálico de las llaves al entrar en la cerradura, Victor condujo a Ambrosine a la entrada. Dos personas entraron a la casa mientras hablaban. El parloteo ceso, Ambrosine supo que se debía a Victor.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa?


End file.
